Body Work
by Sporadic-Tiger
Summary: Anna wonders what it's like to be extremely sensitive to touch, and Elsa decides to show her.


Late one night, the two royals of Arendelle are cuddled up to each other snugly, huddled under the same blanket with cups of hot chocolate. The cups, not quite steaming anymore, are on the ground nearby, as Highness and Majesty are sitting on the floor as well, right in front of the fireplace. Anna's shoulders are right against her lovers', as she rests her chin on the queen's right shoulder. The redhead's legs are out to the side, her arms around Elsa's waist. She smiles as the older girl sighs contently, closing her eyes and relaxing into Anna's hold, wrapping her own arms over Anna's. The younger girl slowly turns her palms up to take her sister's hands, which causes Elsa's breath to hitch slightly. Anna is not surprised by this, not anymore.  
"Elsa..." Anna says softly, entwining her fingers with the other girl's.  
"Hmm?" Elsa hums, having already fallen back into contentedness.  
"What's it like to be so sensitive to touch?" Anna asks, not sure if maybe there was a better way to word the question.  
"..." Elsa's eyes open as she ponders the question. "I can't explain it." She says finally, gripping Anna's hands tighter, "But if you trust me, I can show you."  
"You can?" Anna wonders, lifting her head to turn it to Elsa, and Elsa reacts in kind, "How?"  
"Anna... You have to be able to trust me completely." Elsa says, a serious air emanating from her.  
"I do, you know that, Elsa." Anna replies, just as seriously. Elsa's brow furrows.  
"I can show you..." Elsa finally decides to elaborate, "by cutting off your other senses."  
"What?" Anna's visage is overtaken by confusion.  
"A blindfold, and a pair of good ear plugs..." Elsa says. Anna's eyes widen and her cheeks explode with red as she realizes what the queen is talking about.

"CAN YOU TIE MY ARMS TO THE BEDPOST TOO?!" She blurts, then covers her mouth. Elsa's face now matches Anna's in terms of red color. The older girl stares. "Y-you know... because... uhm, because... I uh..." she shakes her head, "Just... I... ohhhhhhh," she sighs sharply, "Forget it."  
Elsa smirks. "I can do that." she says simply.  
"CAN YOU REALLY?!" Anna shouts excitedly, bouncing in her spot, then she stops suddenly at the apex of a hop, shakes her head quickly, blinks once, an almost shocked look crossing her features as she forces herself straight back down and stays there. She glaces around nervously as she tucks an imaginary strand of hair behind her ear, then looks up shyly at Elsa, who is now smiling warmly at her.  
Anna clears her throat.  
"I-I mean. You know. It's not... somethingI'vealwayswantedbutwasjusttoonervoustoaskyou or anything... That's not it at aaaalll... heheh..."  
"Anna." Elsa addresses her, "Tomorrow we gather the materials. Tonight," she kisses the redhead sweetly on the mouth, "We sleep. Okay?"  
"Aww..." Anna mutters, disappointed. "Okay... If that's the case, can we stay until we finish out hot chocolate at least?"  
"Fine." Elsa agrees, snuggling herself back into her position against the freckled girl.  
"Yeesss~" Anna celebrates quietly.

-

Elsa sits on her bed the next night, staring at the silken cloth in her hands. Her expression is at first disbelieving, then slowly reforms as her brows come together in a seemingly decisive way. She hears footsteps coming down the hall, softly, irregularly. There's a slight scuff along the carpet outside the door and a quiet giggle.  
The queen stands and opens the door, just as Anna reaches to knock, causing Anna to knock on the eldests' forehead instead. They both gasp and draw back slightly at realization of the accident. Then they both smile.  
"Sorry." Anna says between bubbly giggles, then she curtsies, "May I enter, Your Majesty?"  
Elsa can't help but giggle a little herself. She nods dramatically, "Yes, brave sir Knight." she steps aside and Anna enters.  
"So I have the..." Anna says, blushing a little, holding up her earplugs, "Do you have the...?"  
Elsa smirks and holds up the cloth in her hands.  
"Oooo..." Anna says, running a light finger over it, "Soft..." her face is suddenly filled with confusion, "But weren't you supposed to get the...?"  
Elsa flicks her wrist to the side, her eyes lulled with desire as a few snowflakes flitter from her fingers.  
Anna gasps and blushes more deeply.  
"I... really?" she asks, biting her lip, already having to keep back her noises of excitement as she did what she could to keep from bouncing. Elsa tilts her head a little, the smirk still in place.  
"Do you really think I'm going to go out of my way to get restrains?" she asks her sister smoothly, stepping closer as she purposefully accentuates the sway of her hips. Her teeth slip through her smirk a little as the corner of her mouth continues to climb her face, Anna's eyes locked on her sway. The redhead swallows hard as Elsa bring the tops of her nails lightly, lightly along Anna's body until they stop just between her collarbones. The older girl rolls her wrist so that when she starts walking to the side, fingertips still slide graciously across the thinnest of cloth which sits on Anna's arms.  
The befreckeled beauty is already breathing heavily, her eyes half-lidded. Elsa lifts her hand away, eliciting a small whimper from Anna.  
"The earplugs," Elsa says simply, "if you're sure. And don't forget the safe word."  
"OH! Oh, yeah, right." Anna jumps and hurriedly squeezes the devices into place. She only hears her own excited breathing as Elsa slips the blindfold on the younger girl's face.  
And suddenly, there is nothing. Anna strains to reach her awareness beyond her senses, to try to sense her sister.  
"Anna?" Elsa asks, "Can you hear me?"  
Anna stands, still looking extremely giddy.  
"I ate that last truffle this morning." Elsa confesses. Anna's demeanor doesn't change. Elsa huffs a breath of relief. _She would have killed me right now...  
_Anna suddenly yelps in surprise as a hand slithers around her waist and another takes her right wrist gently, guiding her... somewhere. Her calves thump against the bed, and she lets herself fall back, reveling in the sensations that burn cold trails on her skin at every fleeting moment of contact. The sensory depraved one giggles a little as she lays back, hyper aware of Elsa in every place she is touched; first by full hands on the shoulders, the girls' thighs against each other, the light breeze cloth of the sleeves on the queen falling past hands onto Anna's bare skin. The younger girl can't help but release another whimper already.  
"I haven't even touched you yet..." Elsa taunts, suddenly remembering that Anna still can't hear her. She grins, "Well, maybe I just won't quite yet."  
Anna twitches at every light tease of... not fingers... no... _oh_. _That cloth. _Elsa teases Anna using her pajama cloth, dragging it across Anna's neck. The Princess giggles and squirms a little. Elsa straddles the blindfolded form beneath her and smiles approvingly as Anna gives a loud moan. The blonde brings her face down to her sister's as she hovers her pajama cloth over Anna's nose.  
"Boop." Elsa says aloud to herself, smiling as she tickles Anna's nose with the cloth. Anna in return gives a light puff of air to get it away, which also lands in Elsa's face, making her blink rapidly. Then the older girl smiles as she leans down and kisses Anna's neck ever so chastely. Anna gives a pleasured squeal.  
Lips. Lips on her neck, hips on her own and her hands were now migrating down her arms... or was that up her arms, since they were going...  
_**CRRRRKK.**_**  
**"OH WOW, ELSA. What cold through yonder window breaks?" Anna cries, heaving for breath as ice suddenly freezes her wrists up to the bedposts. Elsa pulls out one of Anna's earplugs.  
"You DID want me to restrain you." Elsa comment in a sultry tone, "You would have me stop?"  
"OH _GOD_ NO, ELSA. THIS IS AMAZING." Anna gasps, still shoveling air into her lungs, "In fact, put that thing back in my ear!" Elsa does as she's told and once more leans in, laying kisses on the younger girl.  
Elsa's mouth again. At the neck, at the base, along the collar bones and right there in the... armpit.. front part. Where the shoulder meets the chest. Anna's not sure what it's called, but _GOD, _it feels good to be kissed there. Elsa's fingers come down to play with the cloth on Anna's ribs, and the redhead can't stop her hips from bucking as she cries out. The queen, making a sudden lust filled decision, conjures an icicle that is sharp on one side, and uses it to cut Anna's nightwear off at the front, unwilling to free her long enough to slip the garment over her arms.  
"E-Elsa? Did you just-" she is interrupted by the snow queen's bare fingers on her stomach, making her breath hitch hard as she shivers and moans, "You - AHH! - You did! You're gonnaUUUHH pay for that later!"  
Elsa simply smiles and moves her hands to her lover's back, her mouth finding the right nipple of the woman. Anna cries out again as she writhes in pleasure.  
Elsa's tongue swirls in motions Anna is almost too acutely aware of for her own good, as slim, ever so slightly chilled fingers move down to her rear, groping roughly.  
_"ELSA! HAH, ELSA, DEAR GOD WOMAN!" _Anna moans, "_STOP TEASING. I NEED YOU NOW."  
_Elsa smirks and reminds Anna that she is in no position to make demands by removing her hands and mouth. The younger girl wines.  
"_PLEASE ELSA! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU WANT, BUT I KNOW I WANT YOU TO SCREW MY BRAINS OUT RIGHT NOW, PLEASE!" _Anna hisses.  
Elsa nods and bring her fingertips to Anna's kneecap, gliding them across the freckled skin on her lover, down, down, down, as Anna's gasping and twitching intesifies.  
"_ELSA!" _she cries desperately. It's enough for the queen, who finally rubs her fingers across Anna's outer lips. Suddenly Anna screams in ecstasy at Elsa's touch as all her muscles become taught. Elsa stares, disbelieving.  
"... Seriously?" she asks, shocked. Anna comes back down, though pants like she had just ran a million miles, Elsa hears,  
"Kristoff."  
Immediately, Elsa releases the ice shackles on the bed posts and helps Anna get the sensory deprivation devices off and out. They smile at each other.  
"I... I'm sorry, it was just too... too much. Well, I mean, not too _much, _I could never have too much of you, but it was... too _good _all at once, so when you finally..." Anna stops, staring into the eyes of the older girl, which are shimmering with love and understanding. "That's how it ALWAYS is for you?"  
"More or less." Elsa answers, kissing Anna on the forehead.


End file.
